


trick or treat

by citrusesese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusesese/pseuds/citrusesese
Summary: 请当今天是万圣节吧对不起了！！全文1w+ 没想到我第一篇过万字文居然是车xooc注意   第一次学车车技不好请见谅qvq上车记得打卡呦呦呦
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), 朝耀
Kudos: 36





	trick or treat

“trick or treat！”

嘴里这样喊着的吸血鬼装扮的小孩出现在门口的时候，王耀首先是觉得可爱，然后才是想起来这是他搬家以来过的第一个万圣节。最近他实在事多，新家的种种事务还没有处置完毕，居然忘了万圣节，没有去采购糖果。平时又没有在家里储备糖果的习惯，王耀只好用歉意的眼神和小男孩道歉。

“…抱歉哦，我还没有准备好糖果诶……”

小男孩散发着光芒的莹绿眼睛一下子黯淡下去，但还是很乖的压抑了情绪，只是委委屈屈的嗯了一声，并没有什么所谓的“trick”。他低着头，王耀只能看见他金色发丝中藏着的发璇，小小的。看起来十分柔软的金发略带些杂乱，倒是像刺猬一样炸开了，还蛮可爱。

“…没事的，这是我第一次参加万圣节庆祝活动哦，我还有很长时间可以去要糖果……唔…”

男孩子嘴角扁着，大概是没有料到有人没准备糖果，哼哼唧唧半天都是什么让王耀不必愧疚之类的，可越是这样王耀就越内疚。  
小家伙是第一次参加万圣节庆典啊，可不能扫人家的兴。王耀想着叫住了正要转身离去的男孩儿，让他在门口稍作等待，进屋挣扎半天还是把他珍藏那盒的南瓜泡芙拿了出来。这可是他花重金托人从城南那家甜品店买来的，要知道那家店排的长队可是能排到城中央的护城河桥上呢。而店内最近的新甜品白雪南瓜泡芙更是常常卖断货的，单价昂贵不说，关键是你有钱也买不到啊。  
实在是忍痛割爱了，王耀颤抖着把南瓜泡芙连着盒子托在手上，郑重的递给男孩时都能感受到自己的心在滴血。  
小男孩还处于懵圈状态，愣愣的盯着手里的盒子看，最后抬起头来，眼睛看着王耀像是要发光。

“我！忍痛割爱了！！小家伙你一定要努力的去要糖回报我啊！！！”王耀看着一下子复活的男孩，半开玩笑的说。

小男孩却认真的点头，眼神坚定不掺一丝敷衍。  
噗，王耀看着这个有趣的小朋友，在心里笑出声来。小孩子实在太有趣了，而且今天遇到的这个实在是可爱过头了，脸蛋又白白净净漂漂亮亮，太招人爱了。

那孩子最后走的时候，还给王耀留下一个意味深长的凝视，背后小小的蝠翅一抖一抖，无论是质感还是颜色居然都十分逼真。

\--------

“太妃糖…果汁糖…巧克力是一定要的吧？软糖也拿一点好了……”  
看着时间还早，王耀赶紧跑到离家不算远的超市里采购，以免再发生刚刚的尴尬事件，一盒泡芙就够他心疼了。顺便给自己买点零食吧…万圣节没人陪他一起过，只好窝在沙发里看电视了，嘤，果然只有零食才是真爱嘛。  
提着两大包的糖和零食回家的时候，王耀又好巧不巧的碰到那个金发碧眼的孩子。只不过这次他手里的小蝙蝠糖袋已经塞满了糖果了，当然也包括他的南瓜奶油泡芙。  
说是巧，人家其实是专门在门口蹲他的吧。那孩子一见到王耀就止不住地嘴角上扬，奶声奶气的说想去他家玩儿。王耀一向不舍得拒绝小孩子，况且人家来给你送糖吃的，眼睛不灵不灵看着老可爱，头发松松软软看着都想rua，这样的孩子试问谁会不爱？！！

王耀热情异常的迎他进来，丝毫没有意识到那孩子眼底肆意蔓延的狡黠，分明是坏事得逞般的眼神。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰对吗？先坐着吧，我去给你准备热牛奶，还是说你想要其他的什么？”  
得知那孩子的名字后王耀就开始忙活了，说什么也要给他最好好的招待呀。南瓜泡芙已经被装在小餐盘里，每一枚泡芙都不大不小甜味刚好，被撒上了白雪糖屑看着就好吃。  
“啊、谢谢…我不需要牛奶…耀可以和我一起看电视嘛？…”  
“哎呀这孩子怎么这么粘人…诶？诶诶？！”  
直到端着牛奶转身时才发现，刚刚男孩子坐的位置此刻正坐着一个成年男性，仍是类似的吸血鬼服饰，但是气场已经完全改变了。  
空气中弥漫着丝丝铁锈味，分明就是血液的气息。或者说，从王耀面前吸血鬼装束的男人身上散发出来的，是血液独有的腥甜气息。王耀现在有点凌乱还有一点点无助，咋回事啊他的奶声奶气小正太呢怎么突然变成阴森森的成年男性了？？嗨先生我的小正太呢？？？  
鼻尖突然嗅到一丝红酒味儿。王耀猛地低头，看到本在桌上放的好好的酒心巧克力撒落一地，再抬头便发现眼前坐的端端正正的男人嘴角还沾着巧克力的碎屑，整张脸红彤彤的分明是不胜酒力。  
“…这个、好吃，我还想要。”  
眼前这人，却好像没有醉了的自觉，眉头皱成一团严肃的说着小孩子撒娇一般的话，而很久以后王耀才发现原来这货是根本没注意到自己已经因为喝醉而掉马变回 成年人 了。  
哦，纠正一下，是“吃三颗酒心巧克力”而醉了的活了一百多年的成年吸血鬼。  
王耀嘴角猛烈的抽了抽，双手颤抖，走上前就捧着金发男人的脸左瞧右瞧，甚至还掐了一下，引得眼前人的一个标准白眼。最后他终于发现这个男人和他的亲亲小正太长得真是一模一样，不过是棱角越发分明。王耀敢相信这要不是他就只能是他失散多年的爸爸。  
他宁愿相信这是小正太的爸爸…怎么可能会有人能突然长大呢，又不是小说，怎么可能这么玄幻啊……  
“你…你说一下，你是谁？”  
“我刚刚就说过了啊，我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
王耀手里的力气一下在加重，在吸血鬼的脸上留下两个红色印迹，简直像两坨魔鬼腮红，疼的亚瑟五官都要皱在一起。  
行吧。他王耀第一次遇到这么玄幻的事情，虽然小学时期的他确实相信过吸血鬼啦，但是就在今天，他貌似搞到真的了。看看这位，苍白的有些病态的皮肤，奇异的猫瞳，尖锐细长到过分的犬牙，还有那对质感超还原的大蝠翅，王耀一开始还以为都是精巧的道具呢。  
他下意识的要赶人走。但是他正准备开口的时候，目光对上那双祖母绿宝石一样的眼，里面毫不隐藏的撒娇期待让他不忍心了。  
…让他闹会儿也没事的吧……也不伤人，吃酒心巧克力都能醉的生物难道还能吃了自己不成？再说人家长得也帅自己也不亏啊……  
王耀远没有想到今晚过后的自己后悔死了自己的这个决定，拍开了眼前吸血鬼想拿巧克力的手。  
“还吃？！你都不掂量掂量自己的酒量么？？不给吃了！！”  
亚瑟委屈屈的盯着王耀，王耀凶巴巴的教训他，却看不穿他眼底藏匿的欲望与得意。

你难道不知道吗，不给糖可是要捣蛋的啊。  
trick or treat的规则，明明在今晚第一次见面时就讲清楚了呀。

\---------

“唔？！-----”  
双唇被身边的人粗暴吻住的时候，王耀的大脑里面一片空白。他不过是伸手去够南瓜泡芙而已，却在收手的时候猛的被身边刚刚还端坐的人猛的摁到了沙发上。他家的沙发是折叠的款，而之前为了能躺着看电视已经被打开了，亚瑟就这样被他摁在柔软的沙发上亲吻，吻法粗暴简直像是啃咬，王耀都能尝到一股浓厚的血腥味儿。

好痛！一定是被咬破了…亚瑟是怎么回事啊怎么突然就咬人了！？

王耀依旧重点偏离，他只感到气愤，突然就被咬了，疼痛让他的大脑迷迷糊糊的。  
他挣扎着去推亚瑟的肩，亚瑟却一下子攀上他的身体将他压在身下压得动弹不得，无奈他只好放弃挣扎只希望亚瑟快点放开他。亚瑟果真放开了他的唇，王耀大口大口的喘着气，对面的亚瑟却只是脸上蒙上一层好看的淡粉色。天知道亚瑟为什么一下都不感到呼吸困难？！  
王耀下意识的抹了一把嘴唇，一看发现抹了一手鲜血，他正愤怒的要开口，亚瑟又是一个毫无预警的吻，只不过这一次要温柔的多，更类似于细细密密的舔舐。王耀却在亚瑟略带冰冷的舌尖接触双唇时感到了害怕----

这、这是在干嘛？！压在他身上强吻的亚瑟和被压的自己，？？？

发现了什么异样的他下意识要张大嘴巴，却因亚瑟的吻而未能实现。  
亚瑟能感受到王耀原本紧闭着的双唇突然就放松了，他不满于王耀在这个时候居然还敢走神，于是惩罚一样的舌尖钻进耀的口腔，游离辗转于唇齿间，品尝着王耀口腔里存留的甜味儿，像贪食蜜糖的孩童一样。亚瑟不知什么时候偷吃了酒心巧克力，红酒的味道渡到王耀嘴里，王耀都感觉有点迷迷糊糊的。  
正当亚瑟准备进行下一个动作时，王耀咬了他一口，是报复一样的居然也将他的舌尖咬破了，亚瑟条件反射退出了他的口腔。出血量不多，但是王耀也能明显的尝到嘴里的血腥味，于是他得意的想要出言反击亚瑟，却突然受到情欲的袭击--他开始浑身发热，下体更是火烧般的难受，简直快要炸掉，到嘴边的反击也化成一声甜腻酥软的喘息呻吟，完全失去了它本应有的震慑力。王耀立马捂住嘴防止自己再发出这种淫欲色情的声音，仅剩下残碎的掩饰不住的喘息声，但这朦胧的气音只能让亚瑟更加兴奋。两人的理智都即将崩裂，王耀更是感到情欲的疯狂席卷。  
“唔…你！你又、又干了什么！…嗯……唔啊…”  
王耀努力压抑着自己发出那种奇怪的呻吟，只能这么断断续续的说出这句话。  
“啊，忘了告诉耀，吸血鬼的血液可是有催情作用的。”亚瑟居然还好心的回答了他。  
王耀暂时还因为陷入情欲的风暴而呆滞着，亚瑟便愉悦的褪下王耀的休闲裤，入眼便是有着小熊猫图案的内裤。亚瑟忍不住噗的笑出声来，惹得王耀恶狠狠的瞪视。不过由于王耀的眼里已经潋滟的几分春色，王耀的眼睛显得湿漉漉的，倒没有一点威慑力，硬是把亚瑟生生瞪硬了。  
“别瞪了。噗”  
“…别、笑！你说不…我就不吗！？”  
“可是你把我瞪硬了诶。”  
王耀被这句话噎住了，身体突然僵硬人也闭眼不动装死，倒是没再挣扎。亚瑟知道这是他害羞了，并且已经默许了他的行为，于是亚瑟越发大胆起来，分开王耀的大腿，将唇覆上小王耀所在的位置，隔着内裤轻轻的舔舐吮吸着，舌尖隔着一层布料打着转儿。唾液最终打湿了布料凉丝丝的，直刺激的王耀倒吸凉气。  
“嘶…要、要做就快一点…啊……混蛋…”  
王耀的目的简单直白，他不过是受不了挑逗而不愿承认自己的溃败，这话听着亚瑟耳里却变了味儿，他于是更加卖力的亲吻。  
王耀能感受到亚瑟的脑袋埋在他腿间，那刺猬一般总不愿服软的灿金色短发就这样刺在他敏感的大腿内侧，蹭来蹭去激的他下意识想要夹紧双腿，却夹紧了亚瑟低埋着的头，于是给了亚瑟一种王耀不想他离开的错觉。他停下舌头的动作，戏谑地抬起眼睑想要看看王耀表情，入眼的便是王耀羞红了的脸，耀轻轻地咬着下唇，像是做了什么巨大的决定而委屈屈的，眼里却是载满了情欲的泪光，和着朦朦胧胧看不甚清楚的情感。  
亚瑟满足的笑了。耀的变的殷红殷红的耳尖--耀的朦朦胧胧被欲望晕染的金瞳--耀的一切都太过可爱了，是因为想要引诱他犯罪偷吃吗？  
王耀却因为亚瑟动作的停滞而不满了。他现在的理智几乎为零，只能维持着自身的矜持不去要求亚瑟狠狠的操干自己，身体更是因为吸血鬼血液的催情作用而被火烧似的难受。下身快要炸裂的欲望得不到释放，亚瑟也不来帮帮他只知道用贪婪的眼神盯着他，王耀只好嘤咛着乱蹭，在亚瑟的目光强奸中他可没有那个胆量去自慰。上衣因为之前的吻已经被拽下近一半，无意识扭动的细腻腰肢带上薄薄的一层粉红显得分外可口，如此秀色可餐的景色就这样无遮拦的显露在亚瑟眼皮底子下，对亚瑟来说便是无言的邀请。  
这种引诱是个人都不能忍，更何况亚瑟是只道德意识略显淡薄的吸血鬼。亚瑟看着身下人海绵体逐渐苏醒肿胀，便用食指将内裤轻轻勾住下拉，并不费多少气力小王耀便迫不及待的跳了出来。亚洲人本就体毛偏少，而耀的性器小股小股吐出的透明黏液打湿了为数不多的耻毛，它们乖巧地贴着肉粉色的柱身，在黏液的覆盖下闪着淫糜的水光。  
亚瑟伸出手握住小王耀的柱身，开始上下撸动着，引来王耀的一声惊喘，他只觉得有一股快感升腾而上，带给他母胎solo的处子身一阵阵愉悦。他的身体按耐不住的兴奋起来，他甚至能感受到自己的性器正被亚瑟以娴熟的手法伺候的很舒服，以至于喉咙里蓄满了压抑不住的娇喘。尽管他已经在用最后的理智克制自己，却还是会有色情至极的喘息媚叫细碎地溢出嘴角，这让他十分难堪。王耀无助地双手捧面不想让亚瑟看到自己已经可以说作沉醉的脸，小声的呜咽着，但是这样却让亚瑟更加兴奋了。  
亚瑟突然加快了手上的动作，纤长略显冰凉的手指上还带着薄茧，就着性器分泌的透明黏液快速套弄着，惹得王耀一阵粗重的呼吸。熟练的用手指碾压过铃口，修剪的圆润的指甲不断抠挖着马眼，王耀就已经受不住的颤抖，嘴里压抑不住断断续续的呻吟声。亚瑟停下来想了想，似乎还觉得不够，竟是俯下身轻轻地将双唇覆上肉柱的顶端，舌头在铃口打着转儿。王耀哪里受过这种快感刺激，猛地一个哆嗦就要丢盔弃甲的溃逃，亚瑟却坏心地用舌尖堵住释放口，随后迅速换用食指堵住马眼，另一只手就顺着腰线滑至王耀白洁的胸膛，将上衣褪去，他便能看见两颗嫣红可口的樱桃，已经因为充血而变的肿胀。  
王耀此时也非常难受。从刚刚开始，亚瑟就堵着他的泄精口不让他射精，于是他就被高潮带来的灭顶快感席卷着，被暂停的高潮让他变得焦躁不安。亚瑟却用另一只手大力把玩揉捏他的乳首，俯下身来用气音问王耀：  
“舒服吗？想射出来吧？那么你要做点什么来取悦我呢？”  
王耀已经被他折磨的要疯掉，欲望不能被释放让他十分挫败，他终于舍弃理智狼狈求饶到：“啊…让我射出来吧、好亚瑟…呜啊啊…求你了”  
但是仅仅这样是绝对不够的，亚瑟这样对自己说。亚瑟咬破王耀的耳垂，让他自己的血液同王耀的一起交融，最后低声温柔异常的说：  
“听好了，今天耀要用后面高潮给我看哦。”  
王耀并没有完全听明白这恶魔般的低语，他只是哭叫着应下，随后亚瑟便心满意足地放开了对小王耀的禁锢。小王耀被放松，开始小股小股的喷射白精，污浊滚烫的液体大部分被喷射到亚瑟的手里，亚瑟迎着王耀羞愤的目光尽数咽下，又俯身将唇覆在耀的双唇上，将一小部分的王耀的精液渡了过去，唇齿分离牵带出一条闪着银光的丝线。  
“尝尝耀自己的味道？”  
眼前的亚瑟这样说道。王耀居然还认真地吐吐舌表示并不是很喜欢精液的味道，涩涩的黏腻感让人心生不适。亚瑟似乎对这个回答很感兴趣，笑着将桌上的泡芙拿了过来，迎着王耀迷糊的目光咬了一小口，接着便有奶白色的奶油析出泡芙来。王耀还不能一下子明白亚瑟的用意，但舌尖上乳白色的奶油性暗示太过强烈，于是他脸上的表情也变得微妙起来。  
亚瑟笑了笑，将嘴角的奶油舔舐干净后，又是一个亲吻将甜味儿的奶油渡进王耀嘴里。王耀刚刚结束高潮仍然迷迷糊糊不甚清明，尝到甜味后居然主动将小巧的舌头伸过来，学着亚瑟的动作用舌尖小心翼翼的试探，突如其来的主动让亚瑟又惊又喜。缠绵悱恻的吻结束了，耀的嘴角却还残留了一丝丝白奶油，他那被吮吸至艳红色的舌尖还贪婪的舔舐着，小家伙却丝毫不自知这个动作的杀伤力。  
“很喜欢？还想吃么？”  
亚瑟放缓了语气，尽量温和地询问。  
王耀有些迟疑的点点头，他眼里终于恢复了一丝清明。亚瑟这样温柔的绅士语气让他更加怀疑，但是他有点绝望的发现自己的心里根本没有一丝害怕，反倒是身体尝到甜头后仿佛还在渴求着更多。  
“…当然喜欢啊……这个超难买到的而且还很贵！甜甜的也超好吃啊！！”  
看着一本正经回答自己的王耀，亚瑟简直要笑出声。这小家伙已经身陷危境，但是还是没能够吸取教训，完全不了解自己的处境嘛。  
亚瑟想着想着露出温和无害的微笑，缓缓的将王耀压在身下，将王耀的两个手腕并住在头顶，王耀就几乎不能动弹。亚瑟左看右看最后目光落定在绑泡芙盒子的几截红色丝带上，王耀看着他不怀好意的眼神心里直发慌。他不会是想要捆住他的手？！最好不要是那样！！  
事实上也正如王耀所想，红色的丝带穿过沙发扶手上的圈儿，他的手就这样被分别亚瑟绑在沙发扶手上，这样他整个人都暴露在亚瑟面前。他甚至不敢直视亚瑟贪婪渴求盛满欲望的目光。这实在是太令人羞耻了！  
更令王耀羞愤的是他自己那不争气的身体在亚瑟赤裸裸的审视和羞耻感的催化下，居然又一次起了反应！而这一次又有些不同，大概因为是亚瑟血液带来的催情信息素，性器勃起的同时他的后穴也开始分泌爱液，黏腻感让他十分不舒适只好不断扭动身躯，后穴摩擦带来的快感是他从未经历过的新奇。  
亚瑟就在这时候将身体卡入了耀的双腿，咬破了那枚泡芙，用手指挖了一大块奶油就插进王耀的后穴中。王耀还没料到亚瑟会这么心急，身体还是放松状态，后穴突然被异物侵入吓的他一哆嗦，菊蕾也猛烈的缩紧反倒吸入一整个指节。温柔潮湿的后穴紧紧咬着亚瑟的食指，亚瑟还没怎么弄王耀自己倒是浑身颤抖起来。  
“就那么想要么，耀的身体好饥渴啊？”  
毫无情面的调笑就这么从压在王耀身上那个一脸温柔绅士表情的吸血鬼唇中蹦出来。这种下流的话他怎么敢说出口哦？！  
“…滚蛋！你到底…呼 到底在干嘛啊！！”  
王耀咬紧了下唇，东方人本就矜持更是受不了如此语言挑逗，无奈他的身体却丝毫不知羞耻的不自觉扭动，后穴也是持续分泌着透明的爱液，甚至因为装不下更多，这些液体顺着臀缝流下，混合着奶白色的泡芙奶油，空气里都弥漫着一丝丝奇妙而甜腻的味道。这样色情不堪的景象在亚瑟面前暴露无遗，亚瑟却还敢一本正经的说着东方人所接受不能的下流话。  
亚瑟丝毫不在意王耀话语中的不满，只是安静地感受着包围挤压手指的穴肉，越发地温暖湿润像在邀请他的大力操弄。蜜液早已满溢而出，他还特意照顾王耀将动作放缓温柔了许多，王耀逐渐频繁的喘息声也仿佛在鼓舞他，他尝试性的将指尖往更深处推入。感谢那足量蜜液的润滑吧，他不过是稍稍施加了一点气力，整根食指便被热情的小穴吞没，王耀也开始越发不满足的扭动他劲瘦柔韧的腰肢。过于敏感的身体让亚瑟对王耀究竟是不是处子身而感到怀疑。  
“哈、耀，你看，我明明没有用力，可是你的身体好像很欢迎我哦，一整根食指都吞下去了！”  
“啊…淫水都溅出来了，流的满手都是…王耀你这么敏感真的是处子吗？”  
不断的用言语挑逗，逐步攻溃对方的羞耻心与自尊，使其崩溃着接受性爱，这是卑劣的金发吸血鬼所惯用的性爱手法。而这一次似乎也卓有成效，王耀开始还悲愤的咬紧下唇努力压抑着酥麻甜腻的呻吟哭叫，用他那双暗金色蜂蜜般澄澈的眼睛死死盯着亚瑟的，现在已经是略带颓废的呜咽喘息，侧过脸不敢再与他对视上一眼。虽然不能看到耀美丽的暗金色眼瞳是很可惜，但是亚瑟确确实实感受到对方逐渐放开了。耀开始小幅度的摆动臀部，他的手指还能感受到穴肉的挤压，简直就像在用他的手指自慰一样。  
亚瑟探入第二根手指，并且开始模仿性交的动作缓缓抽插起来。王耀感受到一股新奇的快感升腾而来，顺着尾椎骨一路席卷上身，带来王耀身上一片鸡皮疙瘩头皮发麻，最终在脑海中炸出一片烟花。亚瑟温柔过了头的动作让他感受到了舒适，但随后欲望就开始叫嚣着更多。王耀按着亚瑟的频率扭摆腰肢，感受着亚瑟的手指在他的身体内蠕动着前进又撤出，不自觉的就放开了对呻吟的禁锢，开始小声小声的娇喘，充满诱惑力的呻吟无疑是亚瑟最好的兴奋剂。亚瑟一边惊异于王耀的主动一边进入第三根手指。前戏他是永远不会嫌长的，做好充足的准备不是什么坏事，中国不是也有一句老话吗，磨刀不误砍柴工。  
两人都没再说什么，只是王耀的呻吟声越来越放荡了。酥媚的呻吟声让亚瑟十分愉悦。第三根手指的进入比前两根手指要略显困难，但是亚瑟有足够的耐心，没有带润滑剂就是他今天最大的败笔。他低声啧舌，余光却瞥见破开的泡芙里乳白色的奶油，一个大胆的想法在他脑海里冒出，他撤出了手指，挖了一大块奶油涂抹在王耀的后穴附近，权当暂时的润滑剂和他个人的恶趣味。  
“你…你干嘛？！那个很难买到……呜啊啊啊！”  
奶油本来是冷冰冰的半凝固状态，在接触到王耀后穴的一瞬间微凉的触感激的他一阵战栗再也无暇顾及什么泡芙的价值。随着冰凉凉的奶油在温热的小穴里升温，半凝固的奶油也逐渐软化，有的乳白色流出了小穴，媚红色的穴口一开一合看上去分外色情。  
差不多了…亚瑟听着王耀不满的哼哼，这样想着。于是他褪去自己的内裤，粗长的深红色巨物便迫不及待的跳出来。王耀看着那根大的可怕的物什，竟下意识想逃跑，无奈身体被禁锢着他只能大叫着反抗。亚瑟才不顾这一声声反抗，他扶住王耀的腰，对着王耀露出一个俏皮的笑。  
“火车要进站了哦~”  
依旧是不知羞耻的话语，王耀红着脸刚刚想要反驳，就感受的那根可怕的巨物的头部抵在后穴口，滚烫膨胀着带着惊人的温度，到嘴边的骂声马上变成了欲哭无泪的呻吟。王耀已经能想像到那种被撕裂样的痛苦了…  
“呼…”  
亚瑟在进入的一瞬间舒服的叹气。温软的小穴湿润润地包裹挤压着龟头，欲拒还迎的吮吸着让亚瑟感觉酥酥麻麻的。王耀则是因为疼痛僵硬着身子，可怜兮兮的不敢乱动，明明亚瑟只是刚刚进来一个头部而已。亚瑟调整了呼吸开始艰难地前进，动作尽管轻柔却还是会给王耀带来些微的疼痛，他不断咝咝着到吸气，生理性的眼泪从眼角沁出沾湿了王耀颤抖的长睫，亮晶晶的惹人疼爱。  
亚瑟附身舔舐王耀的眼泪，用气音安抚着王耀让他放松，鼻腔喷出的热气让王耀迷迷糊糊的有种不真实感。这样的温柔确实起了作用，亚瑟能感受到王耀僵硬的身子逐渐放松下来，为亚瑟的侵入创造便利。作为润滑用的奶油也不负使用者的希冀挥发着作用，亚瑟不断的缓缓推入直到王耀包裹了他的全部。  
真的很舒服…亚瑟感受着王耀的内里，只觉得越往深处就越温暖湿润，让他舍不得离开恨不得24小时留在里面。  
王耀此刻也停止了呜咽，异物入侵的不适感逐渐消退，代替而来的是被逐渐填满贯穿的快感，这股快感让他轻飘飘的如同处在云上。他恨自己的不争气，居然还开始享受起来了，这具身体！！  
亚瑟进入到最深处后只停留了一会儿，便开始逐渐撤出让他流连忘返的温柔乡。王耀还处在迷迷糊糊的状态下，突然接受了内壁摩擦带来的快感，身体被激的绷紧，小穴也紧紧绞着亚瑟深埋的性器，动弹不得，直绞的亚瑟差一点在这里交代出来 。  
“嗯…耀你快要夹死我了…放松一点。”  
他耐着性哄了一会儿，王耀的身体却不买账。亚瑟最终还是因为耐心的消磨而行动起来，左手冷不丁打了一下王耀粉嫩嫩的臀瓣留下一个淡淡的红痕。这一下让王耀清醒过来，亚瑟的力气虽然不大，但是被打屁股的羞耻感让他恼火，他别过脸不说话，亚瑟又只好用他那忍耐得有点嘶哑的声音给他顺毛。  
好在王耀的身体已经进入状态，精神上的不满并不能阻止亚瑟的继续。亚瑟一边哄着一边抬高王耀的屁股，将那根巨物往外拔出，拔到只剩下硕大的龟头在里面。他能感受到王耀的穴肉卖力地吮吸着想要留下巨大的性器，而这种感觉是在是过于舒适，像是一张能吸人魂魄的小嘴。  
后穴没有了那种被填充的漫漫的快感，王耀渐渐就生出空虚感，这种感觉很不舒服，王耀哼哼着希望亚瑟能动一动至少前进一点。亚瑟这时候却像是报复他刚才的不听话，无论怎样不肯前进一分，只在穴口处浅浅抽插，这行为引发了王耀的强烈不满，他抬起疑惑不满的眼神望向亚瑟，却只看见亚瑟一脸戏谑的盯着他，神情仿佛在说着“我就是不进去你求我”  
好气哦！！但是随着欲望越发的膨胀，不满足感也就越明显，王耀实在没办法只好自力更生地摆动臀部来缓解不满足感，这种讨好般的行为让亚瑟实在很舒服。小穴温暖湿润着向他敞开着，他再次恢复进攻，这一次却像暴露本性一般的粗暴，完全没有了刚刚绅士的模样，一次次的将自己往王耀的最深处推入，将王耀操干的淫水四溅媚叫连连只觉头脑中一片空白。  
王耀已经是被亚瑟的巨大性器肏到意识模糊，脑海里面能想到的不过是亚瑟那根让他获得巨大快感的深红色性器，和如何去讨好这根东西让它能更狠烈地肏进自己的小穴。于是他努力地摆动自己的臀部想要跟上亚瑟的频率，却在亚瑟硕大的顶端划过某一点时发出一声舒爽到极点的尖锐鸣叫，身体完全软成一摊，颤颤巍巍挺立着的性器也泄地他整个小腹上都是浊白色的精液，这些精液顺着柔和的人鱼线流至脐眼处汇成小小一池，在暖橘色的灯下闪烁着淫靡的光。  
“呜…”  
王耀不敢去看亚瑟那双侵略意味浓重的祖母绿眼睛，他像是害羞一样无助的捂着脸，呜呜的嘤咛从指缝里钻出来。他已经是第二次高潮了吧？！可是亚瑟却…呜啊啊！  
亚瑟可受不了王耀这幅可爱的模样，在发现了王耀的敏感点之后他进攻的越发猛烈，次次都狠狠顶撞在那个小小的凸起上，烫在那个最让王耀受不了的地方。王耀在他一次次猛烈的撞击下已经颤抖的说不出话，唾液蕴在口腔里的他只能口齿不清断断续续发出一些淫乱到极点的呻吟，已经经历二次高潮的玉茎在亚瑟的攻势下又颤巍巍地站立起来，并随着亚瑟的撞击无助的摇晃。  
“亚瑟…啊啊……好快…好快！呜啊…不要了不…啊……求你！”  
类似这样的、求饶样的话让亚瑟充分感受到侵略的快感。他并不理会王耀口是心非的求饶，反倒是越发凶狠的顶撞着王耀，研磨着让身下人不断颤抖着求饶的那一点，狭窄通道已经完完全全被他征服任他贯穿。王耀此时只能任快感席卷他的身体，整个人都在欲望的海洋里浮沉，发出一些无谓的求饶也不过是东方人脑海里最后的矜持，任谁都知道他绝不会希望亚瑟在此间停止。快感如海浪一般一波波侵向他的神经，朦胧间他只能听见亚瑟粗重的喘息声，还有一点别的，是身上不断侵袭不断索取的男人的囊袋拍打在他的臀部，混合着淫靡粘腻的水声打出有节奏的乐曲。  
“受不了了……呜呜…啊啊……亚瑟…唔”  
亚瑟没有料到的是王耀居然还有气力扑过来吻住他的双唇，不过在短暂的惊诧后，他倒是开始享受王耀的主动。王耀还是第一次和人做这种事情，所以他的吻技实在不算好，努力地回想亚瑟的动作的他伸出他小巧的舌尖，小心翼翼地舔舐摩挲着对方的舌，口腔里还混杂着奶油和精液的味道，甜甜的又有一点腥味儿。  
他实在太过于青涩了，尽管非常的小心谨慎，但亚瑟在身下不曾减弱的攻击让他迷迷糊糊的撞上吸血鬼尖锐的犬牙，顿时血腥味就充满了两人的口腔，亚瑟不由得顿了顿动作来压抑本能，即使这样他也不舍得离开王耀柔软温热的双唇。王耀吃痛下意识想要逃开亚瑟，却不想亚瑟一下将他推倒在沙发上，舌尖也失去主导权被亚瑟狠狠吮吸，亚瑟在这时再次开始暂停的抽插，比前几次都要猛烈地贯穿深入，让王耀达到了前所未有的快感高潮，王耀的一声长长的呻吟却被亚瑟的双唇堵在了喉咙里，亚瑟再次用食指堵住了他的泄欲口----  
“我不是说过了吗，耀今天要用后面高潮给我看。”  
虽然亚瑟并没有开口，但王耀从他眼里读出的分明是满满的危险感，生理性眼泪再次溢出眼角，连载满快感的呻吟声都被亚瑟吞没。  
王耀很乖的没有再乱动，直到他嘴里再尝不出血腥味儿，亚瑟才放开他的双唇。在他体内的吸血鬼恶狠狠地贯穿了数十次，每一次都进到最深处，滚烫的性器在体内横冲直撞烫的王耀不住地颤抖，王耀只觉得内脏都要被那根滚烫硕大的阴茎挤变形。他再也控制不住淫乱的喊叫，毕竟在最高潮处身体便只能感受到快感的侵袭。  
“亚瑟---！要…要q……去了啊啊啊啊！！”  
随着这声尖锐而愉悦的呻吟，亚瑟将自己释放在王耀的最深处，滚烫的精液射满了王耀的后穴，被操弄至殷红的小穴颤抖大张着喷涌出大量透明的液体，亚瑟满意地看着两人的交合处被打湿，白色的精液奶油混杂透明的粘腻液体将他们粘在一起，甚至打湿了沙发的一大片。  
“不要了…不要了……呜呜…”  
王耀依旧是紧紧的扒着他的肩膀，迷迷糊糊的喃喃道。

\-----

亚瑟打横抱起已经快要羞愧到打个洞钻进去的王耀，怜爱地亲了亲他潮红的脸颊。  
“耀招待的很棒哦，真的用后穴高潮了呢。”  
王耀则是装作听不见，脸往他的臂弯里再缩了缩。  
“滚蛋…骗子…还我泡芙……！”  
“！干嘛干嘛我会再买给你的啦！！别冲着那里！…唔…”  
“所以说你到底为什么要发出那种很色情的声音啊啊啊？！！”  
“明明精神很好嘛。看来是我表现的不够好咯？”  
“滚蛋啊你这个变态色情吸血鬼！！！”  


end（w


End file.
